In the field of electronic component packaging numerous problems exist. For example, as size and power of electronic components increases, significant problems arise due to undesired inductance. A common solution to this problem includes electrical connection of capacitors near the active device or semiconductor chip. Indeed, the effectiveness of the capacitors depends greatly on the location of each capacitor relative to the chip. The effectiveness of the capacitor improves substantially as it is moved closer to the chip.
Prior art semiconductor chip packages include capacitors for limiting unwanted electronic noise. Many of those devices are limited, however, due to the selection of materials used for constructing the package and/or the capacitors. More specifically, the selection of materials is limited by the varied thermal cycling expansion coefficients of different substances. For example, a capacitor which is mounted inside a chip package may expand or contract at a rate different than that of the package material itself. This expansion differential causes cracking or fractures which degrade the effectiveness of these devices. Yet another problem related to the prior art devices includes placement of capacitors and chips in direct contact. This results in damage to the respective devices when excessive heat build up occurs without means for adequately dissipating that heat. Yet other structures include capacitance means which are inefficient to manufacture and which do not permit varied capacitance on a given package. Moreover, packages which may include a single large capacitor may not be as effective as the present invention due to the greater susceptibility of larger capacitors to undesired cracking.
What has been needed, therefore, has been a cover for a semiconductor chip package comprising mounting surface means for mounting at least one capacitor to a surface of the cover. A preferred cover includes one of various means for electrically connecting the capacitor to the semiconductor chip beneath. Placement of capacitors on the cover surface of a semiconductor chip package permits flexibility, durability, and increased capacitance for that package.